The Rogue
by Zephyr Rose
Summary: 17-year-old Kim is about to have the biggest adventure of her life when she teams up with Sonic and Squall Leonhart to save her planet from an evil sorceress. Rated PG for occasional cursing.PLEASE R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: OK, FF8/Sonic the Hedgehog is a pretty odd combination, but I sort of wanted an strange crossover. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes. My arms felt as heavy as lead. The Sun was shining serenely above me. I heard the roaring of water not far away. Where am I? I thought, staring at the clear sky above. I tried to get up. When I looked around, I saw that I was on some sort of beach. I was alone. or I thought I was. A few metres away from me a man lay unconscious in the sand. I walked over to him. A shrill, tearful cry pierced the air. "Don't touch him! He might be hurt!" yelled a woman's voice. I looked up at the cliff top. A young girl about my age stood on the edge of the cliff. Her long black hair blew round her tearstained face. Another woman joined her. "Hey, I think we've found him!" she shouted. Another woman arrived on the scene accompanied by some policemen. The crying girl raced down the sloping cliff face at top speed. "Oh no! Squall! Is he hurt? Is he dead!?" She cried. The policemen came down the cliff. "Now, now, young lady. No need for tears. I'm sure he's just fine." One of them reassured her. The woman looked at me. Then, as if she'd just gone mad, she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me vigorously. "You killed him, didn't you? You foul! You evil!" she screamed. "Let go of her, Rinoa! She can't have killed him!" yelled one of the other girls. She raced down to meet us along with her friend. She held her hand to me. "By the way, my name's Jenny. You're .?" she said. "Kim. Kim Clearwater." I said. "Ma name's Shazni. And she's Rinoa. Don't you mind her. Man, if we hadn't found Squall 'ere, she'd have gone, I'm tellin' yo dat fer nuttin' " Jenny's friend jabbered. She spoke really fast so I didn't hear her at first. I looked more closely at Squall. He wasn't showing any signs of awakening. "We'll take him to the medical centre for examinations." said one of the police men. "The hospital?" gasped Rinoa, her voice cracking. "Just as a precaution." Assured the policeman. Whilst the police called the hospital, I sat on the sand, musing. Where am I? How did I get here? What knocked Squall out?  
  
What's going on?  
  
  
  
Yah, I've finished chapter 1! Please please please review (Sonic doesn't appear 'till chapter 3 if you're wondering where he's got to.)! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Alrighty, then! Sorry, but Sonic isn't putting in an appearance quite yet!  
  
Chapter 2:Enter Rogue  
  
I ran after the group of young women as they made their way up the cliff. "What is it, Kim?" Asked Jenny. "Will Squall be OK?" I said. "'E'll be fine. Absolutely super - smashing! Double 'n' triple fine!" yelled Shazni confidently. I didn't reply to this strange remark. "Don't you mind Shazni. She's a little ettcentric." Whispered Jenny in my ear. They didn't seem to have a problem about me coming with them. For some reason, I really wanted to find out whether Squall would be all right. We got into a police car. "So where are you from, Kim? I've never seen you round these parts before." said Jenny. "What is this place? It seems a bit familiar." I asked. I looked at all the tall, white buildings. Yes, it did seem familiar. "Surely you've heard of Nyarth Island, the most famous holiday hot-spot ever!" laughed Jenny. "That's why I came here. Everyone except me and Squall had been here. So we went away for a bit. I never knew some creepy lady with a shinobou and a tank full of toxic gas would kidnap him."said Rinoa, miserably. "Ooo, what's the matter, Rhino? Upset because your boyfriend's gone AWOL?" jeered a cold, sarcastic voice. I looked behind me. A woman wearing golden robes and no shoes on had just teleported herself into the boot. "What the." spluttered the police man driving the car. I studied the mysterious woman. She was carrying a powerful looking shinobou and her short blond hair only came down to her chin. She had a cold, evil smirk on her thin face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Powerless Puff Girls and the Boys in Blue. Found Bad Weather Boyfriend, have we? Ooo, what's this? He isn't awake! Shock horror! Old Squally's popped his clogs!" she sneered. "Buzz off, creep!" yelled Rinoa. "The name's Rogue, ta very much. So, are we in mourning? Will it all be horribly empty without Squall?" the lady jeered. "What d'ya mean, without me?" someone asked. Squall had awoken. Rogue jumped. "Oh, hi Squall! Just saying to your girlfr.I mean Rinoa about how .um. different it is without .er.bad weather." Stammered Rogue. Squall pulled something long and shiny. It was a gunblade. He pointed it at Rogue. She gasped. "No, no, no! Please don't shoot, don't shoot! I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent!" she cried. "Then get lost and quit taunting Rinoa, OK?" said Squall. "Right!" agreed Rogue, nodding vigorously. With a loud cracking noise that sounded like a whip, she vanished. Squall withdrew his gunblade. "Um. hi, Squall! My name's Kim and I'm um. not from around here." I said, making a brave stab at conversation. Why did I have to go red now? I thought. "Ain't it jus' soooo funny that Kim 'ere was found on the same beach as ya?" said Shazni. I nodded, blushing again. Why does Squall have to be soooo cute? I thought. " So.um.why did Rogue kidnap you?" I said, brushing my heavy black fringe off my scarlet forehead. Squall shrugged. "I've heard about some shady guys hanging Salstone. Rogue is probably in league with them. Either that or she's their leader, she's a strong fighter." He said. I nodded, trying to keep my head down so no one would see how red I'd gone. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, as though someone had set a whole load of butterflies free in it. I couldn't be in love, could I? I had given up on crushes ever since.I forget what. Actually, I don't forget what. I'd had a boyfriend before. I was crazy about him, even though I was only 12 at the time. But he cheated on me. I kid you not. So I ran away, intending never to return.I shook my head. No, I couldn't ever be Squall's girl. Just looking at the way Rinoa was looking at him I knew.  
  
I am not impling that I fancy a character off FF8!!! You'll find out more about Kim in the next chapter! Please review!!! . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Blue Hedgehog

When the police car arrived at the University, I was stunned by how big it was. Jenny looked at my shocked expression and giggled. "Big, isn't it?" she said. 

    "I hope they'll let you stay!" yelled Shazni, jumping up and making her dark brown curls shake. She punched the air so vigorously that I very nearly got a black eye. 

    I probably would be able to stay because Jenny hadn't really started at Uni, Shazni told me. 

    I shivered, feeling very cold for some reason. We went in the lift to the very top floor. Then we went in Jenny's flat. I didn't take much notice of it. I felt shivery and strange. I made out I needed the loo and went in the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.

    I have a thin face with a depressingly pale complexion and large blue – green eyes. I have a very strange hair colour. I got my indigo hair on my seventeenth birthday when I went to get it dyed black. Somehow the dye went pear-shaped and it went dark blue. I don't care. It looks great. 

    _How did I end up here, I thought. I was with my sister Miranda somewhere in Avadipp Island whilst training. Oh yeah, when I turned sixteen I decided to take up the art of fighting. I know, not very girly, is it? But I happen to be a tomboy.  I left the bathroom and went onto the balcony. I stood and mused for a bit. How did I fall asleep in hotel I was at with Miranda and wake up here? Why do I feel so cold? And who is Rogue…_

    I stopped trying to work it all out. All that matters is that I'm safe. 

    Then, the bright blue sky clouded over. Guess I spoke too soon. White lightning flashed across the sky. Thunder roared in the distance. I noticed a strange blue ball spinning in the dark sky. It was falling very fast. It was falling towards me! I watched until my eyes watered. It spun closer and closer and closer…

                                                BANG!

    Right on my head. I fell over backwards, reeling from the impact. Everyone came   running. 

    "What's the problem?" asked Jenny. 

    "Something hit me on the head and it bloody hurts!" I cursed. The ball lay on the floor, looking innocent. It was very large and electric blue in colour. "What is _That!?" yelled Rinoa._

    "IT'S ALIVE!!!"Shazni screamed. 

    The ball unrolled to reveal a creature I'd never seen before. It was covered in blue fur and it had large green eyes. Spikes jutted out of its back. It had very long fur on the back of its head which stuck up in a crazy punk do. Shazni jumped backwards in shock. "ARGH!!! ALIEN!!!" she screeched.

   "Yeah, that's right. I'm from Mobius." snapped the thing. Judging by its voice, it was a male. 

    Shazni spluttered.  "WHERE?!" she yelled. The unknown creature laughed.

    "This one doesn't know much!" He exclaimed.

    "Who are you?" I asked. I almost said "What are you?" but I decided that it sounded rude. 

    "The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He replied. Shazni gave a small cough that might have been hiding a snigger. Sonic glared at her. "You think my name's funny, do you?" he snapped. 

    "_Sonic? Are you serious, blue guy?" Shazni giggled._

    "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Growled Sonic.

    "No, but calling a hedgehog Sonic is like calling a giraffe Shorty!" sneered Shazni.

    "And?" said Sonic, shrugging.

    "And can ya run fast, _Sonic?" asked Shazni._

    "Yeah, _I can. Can you?" argued Sonic. _

    "Break it up, guys! Right, I guess you'll have to stay here too, Sonic. Are you really

called that or is it a nickname?" Said Jenny.

    "No. Just shut up about my name. Oh, yeah, you haven't seen a red echidna down here you?" He said. Shazni sniggered again.

    "Old Supersonic here ain't quite right in da head, is 'e?" she sneered.

    "Shut up." Snapped Sonic.

     "'Ow dare you make fun o' my hair when yo look even worse, Hair Boy. Hair – like – a punk! Hair - like – a – punk!" sang Shazni.

    "Shut up, curly!"

_I'll definitely sleep tonight, I thought._


End file.
